Esa fui ayer Hoy soy para Ti
by Nia Haruno
Summary: "El amor es el poder más grande del universo" Ella no tiene idea de la verdad que encierran esas palabras.Pero,a su tiempo,lo descubrirá.Hasta ese entonces,tiene mucho que aprender.Familia,amigos,amor,conocidos y enemigos;elementos básicos de una vida común y corriente."Se lo hace lo mejor que se puede con lo que la vida te ofrece"... NaruSakuIta
1. Emprendiendo la Travesía

Una bella señorita observa el alba a través de la ventana de su habitación, mientras se alista para ir al colegio. En realidad, el horario de entrada es a las 8:00 am, pero ella se levanta siempre 5:00 de la mañana, todos los días. De lunes a viernes. Feriados incluidos. ¿La razón? Le encanta respirar el aire tan diferente de las madrugadas, libre de la mayor parte de la contaminación, cuando todo esta tan calmado y silencioso y provoca la sensación de estar respirando por primera vez en la vida. O al menos eso sentía Sakura. Y por alguna razón, siempre que había luna llena, esa sensación tan particular era considerablemente más profunda y arraigada.

Justo después de darse ese tiempo de trascendencia espiritual, comenzaba su rutina diaria.

Desayuno, colegio, arduo estudio, almuerzo, mas estudio, clase de gimnasia, organización del centro de estudiantes, estudio, alguna que otra charla con sus amigas, caminata a casa, cena familiar, ducha y buenas noches. Y aun así, se las arreglaba para estar presente en cada reunión o salida que sus amigos organizaran.

Estando lista, se despide de su mamá rodeándola con los brazos y besando su mejilla, provocando una alegría que dura todo el día en la señora.

**-¡Cuídate querida! ¡Y no te esfuerces demasiado!**

La chica, feliz de haberle arrancado una dulce sonrisa, solo corre y levanta la mano en señal de haber escuchado. _"¡Que mal! Seguro que hoy también tendré que leer y firmar papeles, eso me gano por aceptar el cargo de presidente estudiantil… Con lo corta que vivo de tiempo…Al menos mañana tenemos el día libre y voy a poder repasar el tema de vectores, para el examen de pasado mañana…" _ Debido a que la joven cavilaba en sus pensamientos, no se percató de las miradas que recibía por parte de todas las personas presentes en la calle.

Y no era para menos.

Si por la calle te encuentras a una elegante señorita de un exótico y bello cabello de color rosa, largo hasta un poco más abajo de las caderas, perfectamente lacio con ondulaciones en las puntas, y un flequillo hasta el cuello. Un rostro completamente angelical, resaltado por dos brillantes esmeraldas que refulgían con fuerza. Dueña de un cuerpo escultural, torneado y bien distribuido, envestido de un uniforme colegial de falda corta, camisa y chaqueta que simplemente le sentaba de las mil maravillas. Y que para cerrar con broche de oro, el universo se encarga de acariciar suavemente con una brisa esos mechones de pelo, mientras ella inocente camina bajo un sendero lleno de cerezos en floración, que gentilmente desprenden pétalos a su paso y el astro rey haciendo acto de presencia brinda un aura de ternura. Es una imagen que jamás olvidarías.

Haruno Sakura se había se roba el cariño, respeto y extrema admiración de todos los que la ven, pero como lo habrás notado esta ser humana es un caso muy particular e ignora por completo el peso que tiene. Enserio.

Esos son algunos de los beneficios de las personas que tienen la bendición de poseer mucha belleza. O quizás también sea una maldición, pero ese no es nuestro caso, sino el de cierto chico. En fin, esta escena era cosa de todos los días. Y la tan "perspicaz" jovencita nunca entendía por qué era el blanco de todas esas miradas.

**-¡Che Frentona! ¡Esperáme!- **gritó una despampanante rubia de ojos celestes, mientras corría grácilmente hacia nuestra protagonista. Ino Yamanaka: mejor amiga desde los seis años, experta en el mundo de la moda y la belleza, medidas perfectas 90 60 90, de una hermosa cabellera dorada y lacia hasta por debajo de la cintura pero siempre recogido en una coleta alta y un flequillo que prácticamente cubre la mitad de su perfecto rostro, ojos celestes propiamente dicho, sonrisa sugerente la mayor parte del tiempo. Sabe adaptarse con facilidad al carácter del resto, menos con Sakura, ya que con ella demuestra su verdadera esencia imponente y decidida. Buenísima persona.

Esta fémina también atraía todas las miradas aunque no causaba la misma reacción, su belleza era apreciada de distinta manera. Una manera salvaje y seductora, al contrario de la dulzura y hasta inocencia que desprendía su amiga.

**-¿Enserio cerda?¿Vas a molestarme desde tan temprano?**

**-Si no lo hiciera, no sería yo. Cierto? Jeje**

**-mmm… eso creo. **

**-¿Terminaste lo de física? Porque yo no…**

**-¡Sos increíblemente irresponsable cerdita! ¡Suerte la tuya de que soy la genia de nuestra generación y encima tenes el gran honor de ser mi amiga! **(repentinamente Saku enloqueció XD) **Porque como van las cosas es un hecho que te tengo que prestar la tarea toda resuelta, o me equivoco?**

**-¡No te pases de la raya frente de marquesina! Seras toda una brillante pero eso no te va a conseguir ningún novio si seguís asi de humilde, tontita. ¡Además, yo creo que el verdadero genio es Neji, asi que si no me queres prestar se lo pido a él y listo!**

La tensión se sentía en el aire, y ambas se lanzaban chispas por los ojos. No era para menos, se estaban desafiando. Hasta que…

**-¡Oh mi dulce Sakura! ¡No solo sos la genia y la dulzura máxima de la juventud, sino que también la hermosura más sublime ante mis ojos!**

Un simpático espécimen masculino interrumpió aquel duelo a muerte. Con su extraño corte taza y abundantes cejas, levantaba su dedo pulgar acompañado de una gran sonrisa en señal de confirmación a sus palabras.

**-¡Ay Dios! ¡Es lo mismo cada mañana! Lee tenés que dejar de defenderla ¿Quién me defiende a mi? ¡No es justo!-** protestaba Ino.

Mientras Sakura y Lee reían por lo bajo, en complicidad, y caminaban juntos hacia el colegio.

**-¡Al menos espérenme, insensibles!**

***|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|||(N-S-I)|||+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|***

Ya en el salón Rock Lee se separó de sus fieles compañeras y fue con su grupo de amigos masculinos. Las señoritas se dirigen a sus asientos, no sin arrancar suspiros y halagos por el camino, encontrándose con el resto del grupo.

**-¡Buenos días mis chicas! – **saludó alegremente Ten Ten: amiga desde los siete años, la tercera de la manada, una linda castaña de ojos café y cabello recogido en dos rodetes al mejor estilo japonés. Casi nunca se lo deja suelto. Simpatía en persona. De carácter fuerte y horriblemente honesto, muy similar al de Ino. Aficionada a las luchas y armas de combate, pero no por eso menos femenil, de físico común pero jamás le faltaban pretendientes**- Justo le estaba comentando a Hinata lo ideal que esta el día para ir de compras, que les parece? Ya hace unas semanas que no salimos.**

**-Sí, opino lo mismo. Ya extraño nuestras tardes juntas- **acotó tímidamente Hyuuga Hinata: amiga desde los ocho años, de cabello azul, lacio y largo; extraños ojos grisáceos pero con cierto encanto, cabe resaltar que la susodicha estaba más desarrollada en sus atributos femeninos delanteros que una adolescente común y corriente de la misma edad (¿se imaginan cuanto aumentarían de tamaño si tuviera hijos? ¡Gigaaaantes!¡Tetzilla suelta!). Tímida con letras mayúsculas, extremadamente femenina y respetuosa casi todo el tiempo,pero cuando la situación lo amerita sabe mostrar su lado resistente. Pero con sus amigas, se anima a dejar las formalidades aunque conserva un poco su timidez. Y ella es la última de las integrantes en el círculo de amistad.

**-¡Genial! Cuenten conmigo mis amores.-**respondió inmediatamente la rubia. Pero antes de que contestara la pelirosa, Ino se teletransportó a su lado y en susurro casi inaudible le dijo**-Mirá quien acaba de llegar Saku…**

Todavía no entendía como convenientemente le surgían los súper poderes a su blonda amiga, y por qué demonios siempre que lo veía hacia un escándalo para que ella también lo viera, como si por sí misma no pudiera hacerlo o como si quisiera dejarla en evidencia armando tanta alharaca. Al fin y al cabo, la que debiera armar el alboroto tendría que ser ella, por ser la enamorada. Porque la señorita estaba enamorada de él desde hace ya un buen tiempo. Aunque solo dos personas conocen este detalle. ¿Quién es el culpable de sus suspiros secretos? Uchiha Sasuke. El más popular de todos los populares chicos del instituto, seductor innato, perfecto en todo lo que hace. Cuenta la leyenda que es poseedor de una sonrisa totalmente cautivadora y hechizante, solo vista en contadas ocasiones y solo por unos cuantos privilegiados mortales. Era hermoso sí, pero lo que más le encantaba a nuestra jovencita era su actitud: siempre con ese aire ultra misterioso tanto así que daba la sensación de guardar algún tipo de grandioso secreto. Frío y calculador, pero a la Haruno le encantaba imaginar que ella sería quien conociera su lado dulce y protector, de modo que no se hacía ningún problema por eso. Pero hasta ahora no se había animado a confesarse. Tenía miedo a una negativa por parte de él porque ¿Por qué ella sería la excepción? Es decir, rechazo a muchas chicas totalmente hermosas. Además de que confesarse también significaría que el resto del universo supiera de sus sentimientos, y eso no le agradaba.

**-¡Bueno Ino! ¡te aseguro que sola también me hubiera dado cuenta!**

**-¡Si te ponés así de amargada te voy a ignorar! ¡Encima que me preocupo por tus intereses amorosos! ¡Desagradecida!**

Susurraban entre sí, dejando desconcertadas a Ten Ten y Hinata.

**-¡Buenos días alumnos! me perdí en el camino de la vida, disculpen la tardanza-**habló el recién llegado profesor Hatake Kakashi, tarde como de costumbre, pero muy piola-**Por favor, abran sus libros de Física en la página 56. Recuerden que pasado mañana es el examen…**

Transcurrieron dos horas de clases normales hasta que una chica apareció y hablo discretamente con el profesor, entregándole una nota. Acto seguido se retira del salón.

**-Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji se les solicita en la oficina de la directora en estos momentos. **

Como Sakura se encontraba más cerca de la puerta, llego más rápido que el otro solicitado así que cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se giró para indicar que se apurara.Y sin quererlo o esperarlo se encontró con la mirada directa de su querido Sasuke, cosa que la hiso apartar la vista.

Hyuuga Neji: mejor amigo de la pelirosa también desde los seis años pero lo conoció un par de meses antes que a Ino, vicepresidente del cuerpo estudiantil, segundo en la lista de los chicos más aclamados en la academia, poseedor de un escultural cuerpo marcado a la perfección, cabellera larga, castaña y lacia(envidiable, dirían algunas señoritas… yo por ejemplo, porque mi cabello esta corto en estos momentos XD)rasgos esculpidos por las divinidades de la belleza, característicos ojos perlados que irradiaban una mirada apacible y comprensiva. Sumamente educado y correcto, paciente y amable, excepto cuando Lee sale con sus delirantes ideas, muy celoso y sobreprotector con las mujeres que ama: su prima Hinata y su mejor amiga Saku porque sólo con ella se permite dejar las formalidades; Él notó de inmediato aquella situación, y cuando llegó al lado suyo, pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica y se la llevó. Porque comprendió que aún no estaba lista para sostenerle la mirada.

Caminaban así lentamente… muy lentamente y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

**-Ya Neji-kun, decime.**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-No te hagas el desentendido, solo caminamos así de lento cada vez que querés hablar de algo en particular.**

**-Tantos años de amistad no son en vano ¿no?-**decía mientras picaba el cachete de su amiga con la mano libre-**¿Cuándo vas a decirle lo que sentís por él?**

**-Otra vez con lo mismo… **

El castaño suspiró cansinamente, ya se había olvidado la cantidad de veces que trató de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, siempre tan cabezota, pero estaba lejos de rendirse.

**-Cuando vas a entender …-*suspiro*- Ya sé que en realidad lo que te asusta es que si demostrás tus sentimientos y te rechaza, todo el mundo te va a señalar como perdedora y te vas a sentir muy avergonzada. Pero estás siendo muy negativa dando por sentado ese supuesto rechazo. Además, ¿y si te ocurre lo contrario? ,que es probablemente lo que en REALIDAD va a pasar, -**clavando la mirada en los ojos de su acompañante, para resaltar esa frase- **de todos modos las personas se van a enterar, es inevitable. Te rechacen o no. Pero supongo que lo más fácil es poner esa excusa para no arriesgarte, ¿cierto? No podes privarte de ser feliz sólo por el que dirán los demás, estas siendo toda una co-bar-de…**

Y no dijo más, si entendía entendía, sino lo seguiría intentando pero en otra ocasión. Por ahora sólo guardó silencio para darle su espacio. Quería llegar al punto de acorralarla entre la espada y la pared para que de una vez admitiera lo que sentía, y que además lo exteriorizara. Apretó ligeramente su abrazo y siguió caminando como si el tiempo no avanzara, de paso disfrutando del contacto de su amiga, pero más que nada con la esperanza de que ella respondiera.

Y al fin su insistente amigo logró su cometido, porque aquella jovencita le dio la razón. Sakura se quedó sin argumentos. Cavilando en sus pensamientos comprendió que no tenía ningún sentido seguir así, algo debía hacer, por lo menos intentarlo. Quizás, si algún milagro de Kami-sama la favorecía, Sasuke si correspondería a sus sentimientos. Y conociendo al persuasivo de su camarada, seguro estaba esperando una respuesta. En ese momento ella no dijo nada, sólo se dejaba guiar por el fornido brazo de su mejor amigo mientras meditaba todo lo que escuchó. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos llegaron al despacho de la directora y antes de entrar la pelirosa se decidió a hablar y dar a conocer su resolución.

**-L-lo voy a i-intentar, creo... Ahora que lo dijiste así, en realidad nunca pensé en otra opción que no fuera una negativa por parte de él. Además, si no lo hago estoy segura de que voy a pasarme el resto de mi adolescencia preguntándome que hubiera sido si lo intentaba, si me animaba y declaraba mis sentimientos. Así que, es a todo o nada y cuando el momento llegue… ¡Simplemente lo diré!**

¡Al fin dejó de ser testaruda! Pero no dejaría que perdiera más tiempo.

**-¡Era hora, Sakura! Pero no seas lenta, ¿Qué mejor momento que el presente? ¡Te tardaste como 100 años en llegar a esa conclusión, no me vengas ahora con que "cuando el momento llegue"!-** imitó torpemente la voz de ella, arrancándole unas risitas- ¡**A este paso corremos el riesgo de que tu dichoso momento llegue cuando Sasuke ya este todo senil!**

**-¡No me presiones! Ya es suficiente por un día…**

**-¡Vamos!... pensá que a partir de hoy podrías ser la futura señora de Uchiha…**

**-B-bueno, e-en ese c-caso … **-un violento sonrojo se produjo gracias a ese audaz comentario por parte del astuto Neji, pero que no desagrado para nada a la chica-**C-como que le voy a decir hoy mismo. **

Respondió con determinación, al tiempo en que se detenía frente a la puerta que desde el principio era su destino.

**-Hoy mismo…- ** repitió más determinada que nunca.

En ese momento el joven aparto su brazo de la dama y se acomodó la camisa, la observó un instante, bastante orgulloso de ella aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y le dijo "**Esa es mi florecita", **con su tan cautivadora y triunfante sonrisa de lado, mientras golpeaba en la entrada de la oficina de la mandataria estudiantil. La directora concedió el permiso y se adentraron.

"_**¿Florecita? Jeje como cuando nos conocimos…" **_sonreía la muchacha.

***|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|||(N-S-I)|||+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|***

Al sonar la campana, todos los alumnos recogían sus cosas y se disponían a marcharse. La Haruno estaba tan absorta observando el hermoso perfil de Sasuke, que no se dio cuenta de los insistentes llamados de sus amigas.

**-¡Sakuriiiiiiita!¡Volvé a la tieeeeeerra!**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Teni-chan?**

**-Ahhhhhhhh… Te estaba preguntando si te vas a quedar para siempre ahí o vas a venir con nosotras, ya sabés, de compras…**

**-¡Ah si! Sobre eso… jeje no puedo ir. Verán, se me presento algo muy importante y totalmente impostergable**-dijo muy seria y levantando el dedo índice con los ojos cerrados **- Go-me-ne jejeje **–inmediatamente hiso un cambio extremadamente infantil en su actitud, recordando que tenía que por lo menos tratar de salir ilesa ante esta osadía.

**-¿Queeé?**-Ino la escandalosa- **¿¡Pero no logro concebir algo más importante que por fin un pequeño tiempo libre para compartir con tus amigas!?**

**-¡Y ya te pescamos memorizando los temas para el examen de pasado mañana así que no tenés excusas!- **reclamaba Ten Ten

-**C-Chicas por favor cálmense, si Sakura-chan dice que es algo importante tal que no irá con nosotras, entonces me imagino que es algo así como desactivar una bomba nuclear. Además, ya vendrán otras oportunidades, no debemos hacerla sentir mal, n-no les parece?**- defendía Hinata.

**-¡Hina-chan! ¿Desde cuándo sos defensora de pobres?**

**-¿¡Que pobres!? ¡Sinvergüenzas pelirosas mejor dicho!**

**-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No lo pienso permitir! ¡Haruno Sakura ya mismo quiero ver tu trasero saliendo por esa puer...! … ¿Sa-sakura?**

Para cuando las brillantes damas se dieron cuenta que les faltaba la acusada, ya habían pasado como 5 minutos de su exitosa fuga. No lo hiso adrede, estaba tan ansiosa por ir detrás de su objetivo que en cuanto se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba en el salón, salió disparada en su búsqueda. Para su suerte nadie la había visto y no había dejado ni una mínima pista de a donde se dirigía.

Por otro lado una increíble valentía dictaba la actitud de Sakura. Una vez que confirmó la presencia Uchiha en el gimnasio, se dirigió sin titubeos al lugar. Extrañamente, ni un nervio se había perturbado en su cuerpo, estaba tan tranquila como si de cepillarse los dientes se tratara _"Debe ser una señal, ¿Qué diría Ino?... ¡Esfuérzate frentona!"_ pensaba. Tampoco había pensado mucho sus palabras o la manera en que lo diría porque la confianza del momento le hiso pensar que no sería tan difícil como siempre había escuchado de las chicas a su alrededor. Pero la verdadera verdad era que no quería pensar demasiado, para no tener la oportunidad de arrepentirse.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que en realidad había sido una gran ilusa.

Al verlo ahí tan concentrado, con la camisa tres cuartos desprendida y el cabello revuelto, alborotando las sensaciones en el cuerpo de la chica. ¿Cómo no sentirse nerviosa después de haber visto tal imagen? ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido que sería fácil decirle lo enamorada que estaba? ¿Qué sería sencillo exponer los sentimientos tan privados que profundamente atesoraba sólo por él? Baka.

Además, para cerrar con broche de oro, tan repentinamente se le apareció el nerviosismo que ni cuenta se dio de que ya había entrado al gimnasio y que había mostrado su cara.

Él la está mirando.

Bastante sorprendido además. La chica no pronuncia ni una sola palabra, entonces el joven rompe el silencio con lo que parece más elemental para la situación.

**-Neji ya no está por acá.- **informó.

**-S-si ya sé. D-de hecho, t-te est-taba buscando a vos… **

Ok. Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido. Pero como todo el macho malote de pecho peludo que era, no lo demostraría.

**-Para qué.-**

Ya no hay marcha atrás. Lo prometido es deuda, y se había prometido a si misma decir en este mismo día lo que sentía. Intentar conseguir la felicidad.

**-N-no sé cómo vas a tomarte esto p-pero realmente tengo que decírtelo… **-y de inmediato sintió arder su rostro, sabía que estaba tan roja como la sangre que corría por sus venas. "¡Ay dios, ay Dios, ay Dios…!" gritaba mentalmente al tiempo que escondía un poco su rostro detrás de su flequillo, ¡no soportaba el hecho de que la estuviese mirando a la cara!- **p-pensé que sólo me gustabas, estaba muy segura de eso. P-pero me di cuenta de q-que en realidad, es a-algo más fuerte que eso. Me costó aceptarlo p-pero me di cuenta de q-que…**- cerró los ojos y no aguantó más, las lágrimas salieron antes de que pudiera terminar. _"Ya está, que sea lo que Dios quiera…"_-**me di cuenta de que est-toy e-enamorada de vos Sasuke…**

Listo. En ese momento sus palpitaciones eran tan desaforadas que no podía escuchar otra cosa, como si todo fuese un silencio ensordecedor. El no articuló una palabra y ella no se animó a mirarlo a la cara. Trató de sacar algo de compostura de algún rincón de su desaparecido carácter e intento explicarse mejor, que realmente entendiera exactamente cómo se sentía. Si ya lo hiso, tenía que hacerlo bien.

**-L-lo admito, estoy enamorada pero n-no es que q-quiera s-ser tu n-novia ni nada p-parecido.**(Si, claro que quiere, es más quiere ser la señora Uchiha muy pronto sólo que no quiere asustarlo)** Sólo q-quiero s-saber si es que al m-menos tengo una mínima p-posibilid-dad de intentar hacerte sent-tir lo mismo q-que yo siento p-por vos. Quiero saber si por lo menos te agrado o te parezco l-linda…**

"_Kyaaaaaa ¡Que vergüenzaaaaaaa!"_

Sin duda aquellas palabras fueron las más atrevidas que haya pronunciado en toda su vida, pero ¿habrán dado resultado? ¿Dejarse llevar y hacer las cosas sin pensarlas demasiado, darían resultado?

**-Hmp.**

Ok, ok. Recapitulemos, ella acaba de abrir su corazón y dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, dejando de lado sus instintos de preservación ¿y él sólo dice eso? ¿Hmp? ¡Se sentía tan desconcertada! Tanto que al escuchar ese monosílabo, inconsciente levanto su cabeza inquiriendo con la mirada una mejor explanación, porque vaya que se lo merecía. Solo por ese par de segundos, su personalidad tan explosiva volvió. Pero al mirarlo directamente a los ojos que irradiaban burla por doquier, la personalidad que tan rápido vino, más rápido se fue.

**-A decir verdad Sakura, no me esperaba esto**- le da la espalda y sigue tratando de encestar, el muy educado ¬¬-** pero no me importa. Una muy articulada confesión admito, la más impecable. Primero expresar lo que querías, después utilizar el factor "Amor", seguido de una interesante oferta de nada de exclusividad y por último dar la impresión de no ser competencia para el resto de las chicas comunes y corrientes. Justamente vos una chica popular, hermosa y aparentemente perfecta, poniéndote en ese papel. Simpática… pero muy lamentablemente, nótese le sarcasmo, te digo que no me interesa involucrarme con vos de ninguna manera. Simplemente no me atraés.**

Sin palabras. Así se quedó Sakura, shockeada mal. En blanco.

Pero como el efecto de un placebo, el dolor arremetió con todo una vez que asimiló esas palabras.

Las lágrimas arrasan sus mejillas, incontrolables. Implacables. Sinceras. Se siente morir, y literalmente escuchó como si el universo se quebrara, su universo. No sólo fue rechazada, sino que también ¿ofendida? En realidad no sabía cómo tomar esa parte de su respuesta. Las heridas emocionales fueron devastadoras para esta tímida e indecisa chica que apenas hoy decidió arriesgarse y agarrar el toro por las astas, siendo este el desastroso resultado. La hermosa sensación de que todo irá bien y das lo mejor de vos, pero la realidad te golpea de la peor manera y a pesar de dar lo mejor nada bueno resulta. Así señores, nace un trauma. Un asqueroso trauma emocional.

Pero reuniendo fuerzas y dignidad, se limitó a asentir y proseguía a simplemente retirarse pero…

**-Por cierto Haruno, no tendrías la más mínima oportunidad de enamorarme, porque honestamente no te encuentro para nada "linda".**

Estocada final.

¿No había sido ya muy claro en rechazarla? ¿Por qué tenía que ser cruel? Ni siquiera le había vuelto a hablar, ella sólo se estaba yendo. Pero no, el muy gentil tenía que derribar toda autoestima, solo en caso de que no se hubiera desvanecido por completo minutos antes. Y aún derribada como estaba en estos momentos, su volátil personalidad le dio la fuerza para seguir caminando.

**-Vaya Sasuke, esta sí que es una forma "articulada e impecable" de decir que sos gay.**

¡Auch! El gran ego Uchiha fue ultrajado. Encima, le soltó ácidamente aquello un nanosegundo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sin darle la ocasión de rebatir. Y se echó a correr como nunca antes.

Mientras que el azabache, siguió practicando. Solo que ahora tenía una amarga sensación de ira debido a su deshonrado orgullo. Fuera de eso, todo seguía muy normal. Como si le importara lo que ocurriera con una chiquilla molestosa.

Por otro lado, Sakura era un remolino de infinitas emociones encontradas pero que al fin y al cabo, todas y cada una de ellas le causaban dolor. ¿Cuál era la causa de tal insensibilidad y bestialidad? ¿Había hecho algo que lo hiciera detestarla? ¿Qué pudo ser? O acaso… ¿Acaso el problema no era ella, sino posiblemente una vida infeliz? ¿Habrá sufrido una horrible e insuperable tragedia que lo hiso ser así? _"¡Que idiota! Aún después de esto, sigo tratando de justificarlo…No tengo cura… Pero supongo que eso es el amor…" _Todo el camino de regreso contuvo las atropelladas lágrimas, estaba sufriendo pero lo último que quería era dar una pésima imagen de depresión. Después de todo si ella viera a alguien llorar a mares, se sentiría sumamente incómoda. Y quien no, si una persona que viaja alrededor media hora en el mismo vagón del subte que vos, se la pasa llorando a más no poder.

Apenas llego a su hogar, se excusó de la cena familiar alegando extremo sueño y cansancio. Mebuki Haruno jamás caería en tal engaño pero, confiaba en su hija y esperaría pacientemente a que ella misma le compartiera sus pesares; sólo de ser necesario pediría explicaciones o dado el caso, intervendría. Kisashi Haruno era algo más básico y elemental así que al ver el demacrado rostro de su niña, le creyó sin más ni menos.

Era un fatídico viernes, pero viernes al fin y al cabo, no más colegio hasta el martes ya que era feriado. Pronto sus furiosas e inquisitivas amigas sabrían lo ocurrido así como también Neji, y no quería causar lástima. Tampoco quería que el gran Sasuke la viera en tal deplorable estado emocional. Terminó por decidir desconectarse del mundo en ese largo fin de semana. Sumirse en su miseria y fundirse en el dolor, llorar hasta secarse y desahogarse por completo durante todo ese tiempo, para volver a ser la Sakura fuerte de la que ella misma estaba orgullosa. O por lo menos aparentarlo muy bien. Antes del martes. Y tras cualquier pregunta que potencialmente pudiera desarmarla, ella fundamentaría que "en realidad se dio cuenta de que nunca estuvo enamorada". _"OK no. Eso sería más patético aún." _

¡En qué circunstancia tan desventajosa se vio envuelta de repente! Sin duda las noches siguientes serian eternamente largas y muy tristes.


	2. Rivales

Sabía que esconderse en su cuarto como si fuera un bunquer de guerra no le iba a durar mucho, pero honestamente esperaba que le hubiera ocultado por un poco más de tiempo. Ocurre que hace aproximadamente quince minutos, Ino finalmente se marchó de su habitación, después de hablar y hablar hasta las una de la madrugada, del fatídico viernes de Sakura. Al principio no quería que supiera todavía, es decir, quería contarle cuando ya lo hubiera superado medianamente pero escapar de la mirada crítica de la blonda que tanto la conocía, le resultó imposible. _"Gracias a Dios que al menos pude contenerme, sin derramar ni una lagrima…" _y todavía tenía el lunes para seguir en la burbuja de tranquilidad que se había creado. 24 horas de pura autocompasión, bien merecidas. Y que pasaron tan rápido como tenían que pasar.

Nuevamente el comienzo de su rutina, eran las 5 am y abrió súbitamente sus ojos sin nada de sueño, al contrario sentía unas ganas incontenibles de levantarse. Desesperadamente buscaba algo pero he ahí el problema, no sabía ni que buscar. Frustrada, salió a su balcón buscando algo de aire fresco, ese que tanto le gustaba, pero lo que encontró la dejo sin aliento. En lo más alto del profundo firmamento se alzaba imponente, hermosa y etérea la luna llena. Y lo supo, lo que tanto busco era ver esa hermosa reina nocturna, es decir, ni siquiera sabía cómo sabía ella que había luna llena esa noche pero fue como si algo en su interior lo anhelara. Se encontró a sí misma, imaginando una hermosa mansión japonesa antigua, rodeada de muchos árboles de cerezo en frondosa floración y una pequeña laguna tradicional en frente, el suelo cubierto de pasto y un viento que mecía las flores del jardín y algo de las aguas también, como un paraíso de fantasía, esos de los que de repente aparecen unicornios y también hadas bailando al compás de alguna melodía mágica. Recobró la calma y se sintió satisfecha. Siempre se sentía en absoluta paz cuando en incontables ocasiones meditaba frente a la luna pero esta era la primera vez que sintió tal… necesidad. _"Hermosos cerezos… Quisiera una casa así." _Pensó, restándole importancia al asunto.

***|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|||(N-S-I)|||+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|***

Finalmente, Sakura había llegado a su clase. Tranquilamente, acomodó libros y útiles sobre su pupitre, y se disponía a sentarse cuando la puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a una Ino alterada y agitada

**-¡Saku! ¡Por Dios por qué tardaste tanto!-** antes de que la pelirosa pudiera decir algo, la rubia había tomado una bocanada de aire y arrastro a su amiga fuera del lugar-¡**Te lo explico por el camino!**

Y lo que escucho, fue lo último que hubiera querido.

Las cosas eran así: resulta que como ella se había empecinado en ignorar a Neji, él se vio obligado a buscar otras fuentes de información. Ino le aseguro que ella también trato de ignorarlo todo lo que pudo para no revelarle nada hasta que ella quisiera pero, se cansó de tantas vueltas y la acorraló en el salón 10 minutos antes de la llegada de Sakura. En un momento de debilidad, termino contándole lo sucedido. Primero solo iba a decirle poco, para dejarlo satisfecho, pero resulta y acontece que el muy testarudo exigió saber todos los detalles y en consecuencia salió disparado en busca del Uchiha. Como fiel amiga, la blonda trato de detenerlo en honor a ambos, no consiguiendo nada.

**-¡Ya no sabía que más hacer! Hasta que me acorde que ibas a venir y lo mejor sería que vos hables con el. Sos la única que podría lograr algo, después de todo, es tu dignidad la que quiere defender.**

Salieron a toda velocidad buscando al Hyuuga; mientras que Shino, Kiba y Lee sufrieron una importante hemorragia nasal al contemplar los gráciles movimientos de las faldas y atributos femeninos, alejándose del lugar. Ellas, no tardaron tanto en dar con la ubicación del chico, ya que notaron una gran multitud rodeando a dos personas, y dada la situación, esos sólo podían ser Neji y Sasuke. Parecía que las cosas no estaban tan mal hasta que, la voz de su amigo se alzó furibunda.

**-¿¡Qué necesidad tenías de humillarla así!? **

**-Escuchá Hyuuga, y que te quede bien claro, yo no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.**

**-¡De tu mísera vida podes hacer lo que se te cante! ¡Pero maltrataste a la chica equivocada! Ella dejó pasar tus estupideces pero yo no. ¡Exijo que te disculpes!**

Demandó el castaño, tomando por el cuello de la camisa al Uchiha. Todo estaba por ponerse más feo.

**-¡Neji-kun! ¡Por favor basta!**

Se abrió camino hasta quedar frente a los dos. Sentía su rostro arder, y estaba nerviosa, también se sentía expuesta y avergonzada por la forma en que resulto toda la situación. Tratando de mantener todo lo más controlado y privado posible, terminó siendo todo lo contrario.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos, sin mencionar al resto de los presentes, pero saliendo del asombro su amigo agarró más fuerte al otro y volvió a exigir

**-¡Acá está! ¡Pedíle disculpas!**

Antes de que el pelinegro rebatiera al respecto, la pelirosa interfirió

**-Nada de esto vale la pena. ¿Qué voy a recuperar si el pide disculpas? ¿Voy a olvidar el mal momento que viví? ¿Instantáneamente voy a dejar de sentirme así? ¿Voy a recuperar mi confianza? ¿de algo va a servir? No quiero las disculpas de alguien que no quiere darlas, no sirven, no revierten nada. Además, es Sasuke Uchiha de quien estamos hablando, jamás va admitir que se equivocó… Asi que por favor**- se acercó y suavemente hiso que el castaño soltara la camisa de Sasuke, tomando tiernamente ambas manos de su mejor amigo-**por favor Neji-kun, vamos a clases, si?**

Y así, ante la sonrisa triunfante de Ino y la atenta mirada del público, y por sobre todo la de Sasuke, la pelirosa y su mejor amigo desaparecieron por la puerta de aquel lugar.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar. -¡yo sabía que a Neji-kun le gustaba Sakura-san!-…-¡Oh Dios! ¡Haruno-san se había confesado a Sasuke-kun!-…-Hyuuga-san vino a defenderla ¡kawaii!-…-¡jajaja Sasuke no era tan macho después de todo! El Hyuuga le hubiera dado una golpiza si no fuera por Sakura ¡Que vergüenza! Que una chica te salve el pellejo…-

Al escuchar todo eso, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de la patética imagen que dio en esos momentos, y la sangre le hervía de la rabia._"¿¡Qué mierda!? ¿Quién carajo se cree que es? ¡Viniendo acá a irrespetarme! ¡Quedando como el héroe que perdona al debilucho! ¡Yo te rompo la jeta, malnacido!..."_

Reacciono y salió decidido a terminar lo que el Hyuuga comenzó, y esta vez se aseguraría de mostrarle quien era. Sin embargo, antes de doblar en la esquina por donde le indicaron que posiblemente estuvieran, escucho el llanto sufriente y doloroso de la Haruno. Eso fue, sorpresivo, es decir, no era el escenario que se supone que tendría que pasar.

**-Saku, no sigas por favor.**

**-D-disculpame Neji, p-pero ver a Sasuke me hiso revivir todo lo que sentí el viernes. A-además tenía miedo de que te lastimaras o te metieras en problemas… Y me siento horrible porque no te conté nada al respecto. ¡Perdoname porque tuviste que enterarte por Ino! Yo no q-quería… no quería…-**

El castaño se enterneció al verla así ¿Cómo podía ser ella la que pidiera perdón si el que lo arruinó todo era otro? Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su amiga, y recogió los mechones rosas que caían por su rostro

**-Se que no querías contarme porque pensaste que me iba a sentir culpable, ya que fui yo el que te venía insistiendo desde hace un tiempo que te le confesaras. ¡Ay Sakura, siempre pensando en los demás!...no importa que no me contaras nada, necesitabas tu espacio, entiendo muy bien. Lo que no pude aceptar es la forma en que te trató ese imbécil, no pude. Pero cuando te vi tan decidida, recordé el día en que nos conocimos, y supe que estabas hablando en serio… eso me dio un poco de tranquilidad.**

**-¿No estás enojado?**

**-¡claro que no tontita! **–en ese momento la chica se arrojó en los brazos de su amigo, recuperando su propia tranquilidad-** Ahora si vayamos a clases…**

**-Enseguida voy, primero me voy a lavar la cara. No quiero que se note tanto que estuve llorando jeje**

El castaño sonrió y accedió a irse sin ella. La pelirosa no fue rápidamente al tocador, si no que se sentó en el banco que tenía enfrente, acomodando sus cabellos antes de dirigirse al lavabo. Mientras Sasuke se disponía a irse, otra voz le llamó la atención.

***|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|||(N-S-I)|||+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|***

**-Ino-chan, ¡estoy totalmente sorprendida! Nunca pensé que a Saku-chan le gustase Sasuke, nunca me lo dijo… yo pensé que éramos amigas…- **comento triste Ten- Ten- **¿no tenía confianza en mi? Me vengo a enterar de esto, junto con el resto del universo, y eso que prácticamente vivimos juntas toda la semana.**

**-Teni-chan, deberás entender que Sakura no quería hablar al respecto porque se sentía muy insegura, no quería aceptar sus propios sentimientos…-**

**-P-pero … aún así.-**agreró Hinata-**No se, pensé que nos contábamos todo-**

**-A ver niñas, si les sirve de consuelo ella jamás me menciono ni una palabra acerca de que le gustara alguien. Lo descubrí yo solita y cuando estuve más que segura, la obligue a confesarlo. Fue algo casi traumático porque yo también me sentí excluida de su vida, pero ya sobre la marcha entendí que en realidad no quería exponerse, quería tratar de olvidarlo y que nadie lo supiera, negando lo que sentía. Asi que… las cosas se dieron así, nada más.-**

No muy convencidas, ambas chicas solo guardaron silencio, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. La rubia tampoco dijo más nada, al fin y al cabo las comprendía muy bien, pero esta era una situación en que ambas partes tienen razón, y apelaba a la comprensión de ambas ya que atacar a la frentona en un momento en el que esta vulnerable, no las llevaría a nada bueno. En eso, se da cuenta de la llegada de Neji al salón. Le pareció raro que no viniera con la frentona pero no le dio tanta importancia, seguro que él le dio su espacio para que pudiera calmarse o en el peor de los casos habían peleado y entrarían por separado. Nada de otro mundo. La cosa no le gustó nada, cuando pasaron los minutos y no había señales de Sakura.

**-Neji ¿y Sakura?**

**-¿Aún no volvió? dijo que primero se lavaría la cara, no debería tardar tanto ¿o si?-**es que en temas femeninos el chico era algo ignorante, no se preocupó al tardar la chica porque se imaginó que cuando Sakura le dijo que "se lavaría la cara para que no se notara que había estado llorando" conllevaría a un ritual de belleza, cremas, perfumes, maquillaje, cosas así.

Por otro lado, a Ino no le gustó nada escuchar eso. Sintió que algo no cuadraba.

**-Chicas, después le dan a la frentona su merecido. Por ahora acompáñenme.- **tardaron un momento en reaccionar, pero al pensar en la propuesta sonrieron decididas mientras se levantaban de sus asientos.

**-¿Pasa algo?-**inquirió él.

**-Vos tranqui, ahora nos encargamos nosotras…-**

***|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|||(N-S-I)|||+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|***

**-Haruno Sakura, que atrevida resultaste mocosa.-**

**-¿Eh? ¿por qué?- **respondió incrédula la susodicha

**-¡No te hagas la desentendida! Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste.-**

**- Karin-san , no entiendo nada, ¿hice algo malo?**

**-¿Encima tenés el descaro de preguntar? Andás por la vida dando a entender que Neji y vos tienen algo, y de un día para otro resulta que estabas enamorada de Sasuke-kun. ¡Y yo creyendo que no tenía que preocuparme de que la más popular de las chicas me quitara MI oportunidad con él! Sabés jugar sucio eh?**

**-¿Qué? N-no era mi intención arruinarte nada. Neji-kun y yo sólo nos queremos como amigos, como hermanos pero no de otra forma. Yo no pensé que esa era la imagen que dábamos… con respecto a Sasuke, tranquila, yo no me voy a interponer en tu camino. No tenés que sentirte amenazada.**

**-¡Mosquita muerta! Sasuke-kun es todo un dios griego y si estabas tan enamorada como tu amigo dijo a los cuatro vientos ¿Cómo es que de un día para otro ya no lo estás? Seguro estas tratando de que baje la guardia, para que puedas hacer algún tipo de movimiento sin que yo me entere.**

**-S-si Karin-san, yo creo que sigo enamorada de Sasuke-kun pero… ya no quiero estarlo. Ese día, se mostró conmigo como una persona cruel y fría, espero que en realidad no sea así pero, eso fue lo que me hiso sentir. Disfrutó destruir mi pobre salud emocional ¡por qué lo hiso! ¿me odia? ¿alguna vez lo ofendí? Sea lo que sea, no lo justifica. Y hoy, al verlo tan convencido de que no había hecho nada malo, comprendí que… yo no estaba enamorada del Sasuke-kun verdadero, yo estaba enamorada del Sasuke-kun que yo imaginaba que sería. Y al ver su verdadera esencia, no me sentí para nada atraída… por lo que… voy a arrancarlo de mi corazón, junto con la ilusión de la persona que me hubiera gustado que fuera.**

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke pensó que tal vez y sólo tal vez, si se había equivocado. En realidad, esa chica era honesta y por sobre todo inocente con sus intenciones, no podía creer que era honesta. Es decir, todo lo que decía tenía sentido y la forma en que lo decía, no había manera de que estuviera mintiendo.

**-¿Ah si? Yo no me rendiría tan fácilmente, por lo que pienso que vos tampoco. ¿Sabés qué otra cosa pienso? Que sos una terrible mentirosa… así que voy a tener que dejarte un recordatorio de que no te vuelvas a meter entre Sasuke-kun y yo, Haruno…-**

En ese momento, la peliroja empujo violentamente a la pelirosa contra la pared y la sometió agarrándole de la larga cabellera rosa, no había nadie que pudiera auxiliar a Sakura, exepto…

**-K-karin-san…**-trataba de hablar la chica de ojos verdes-** por favor, no te e-estoy mintiendo… nunca voy a volver a cruzarme en tu camino con Sasuke-kun…-**

Aun así, Karin no aflojaba el agarre, se notaba a kilómetros que disfrutaba de aquello y que estaba decidida a terminar su tarea. _"!Haruno defendete, reacciona y defendete!" _rogaba Sasuke, no quería meterse porque sólo sería más y más drama, pero Sakura no se merecía aquello y si ella misma no se defendía, probablemente tendría que hacerlo él, pero…

**-¡Karin maldita zorra! ¡Como que no sueltes a Sakura en este instante y no nos hacemos responsable si te encuentran media muerta por ahí!-**intervino justo a tiempo una colérica Ino

**-¿¡O sea qué parte de yá no entendiste!? ¿Te traduzco al lenguaje de zorra o qué?- **dijo Ten Ten arremangándose la camisa.

Karin era zorra pero no tonta, soltó bruscamente a su víctima y trato de no parecer nerviosa.

Hinata en seguida se acercó a socorrer a su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse, mirando desaprobatoriamente a la causante de tal situación.

**-Dos contra una no es nada justo, ¿no les parece? –**

**-¿Y por qué tendríamos que ser justas si estabas dispuesta a golpear a nuestra amiga aunque ella no quería pelear? ¡Hipócrita!- **rebatió Ten Ten

**-¡Mejor te desaparecés alimaña del demonio, antes que me arrepienta de no darte tu merecido!- **advirtió Ino.

Y como si fuera alma que se la lleva el diablo, la peliroja huyó a toda prisa. El pelinegro estaba más que agradecido por la divina intervención de las amigas de Haruno. Porque estuvo a punto de salir en su defensa y dejarse al descubierto y probablemente hacer que Karin odiara más a la ojijade, pero aquellas furiosas chicas detuvieron aquel episodio. A riesgo de toparse con más melodramas, decidió alejarse rápidamente del lugar.

En eso, las amigas decidieron saltarse las clases ese día y terminar de zanjar ciertas cuestiones acerca de todo lo sucedido, en su lugarcito secreto. Sakura lo quiso así, lo único que quería era terminar de una vez por todas con los problemas y dudas, así que le mandó un mensaje de texto a Neji pidiéndole que también las acompañe, que lo estarían esperando "Especialmente Teni-chan" le había escrito para avergonzarlo un poco y porque le causaba risa imaginar la cara que pondría al leer aquello.

***|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|||(N-S-I)|||+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|***

Ya siendo de noche, la pelirosa volvía a su hogar. Estaba cansadísima tanto física como emocionalmente y sentía que la mente se le tildaba de vez en cuando. Apenas hace tres días que había llorado como nunca antes, y este mismo día había vuelto a llorar y revivir todo lo feo que sintió ese viernes, había sido sometida, atacada, expuesta ante todo el colegio, y había hecho sentir excluida a dos de sus amigas, menos mal que su amigo la había entendido, no por nada era su mejor amigo. Pero toda esa tarde fue simplemente demasiado para su salud, solo quería llegar y ducharse e ir a dormir por lo menos dos días enteros.

***|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|||(N-S-I)|||+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|***

"_Hogar, dulce hogar…" _ pensaba la joven mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada a su casa. Estaba tan horriblemente cansada que ya no veía ni escuchaba más nada. Subía como zombi por las escaleras.

**-¡Ah Saku! Llegaste a tiempo para…- **saludó la señora Haruno, al tiempo que bajaba por las mismas escaleras.

**-Ma te juro que sólo quiero ducharme y dormir ¿podría saltarme la cena por favooor? **

Mebuki pudo notar que efectivamente, su hijita estaba muy cansada. Compadeciéndose de ella le dijo

**-Esta bien Saku, pero antes por favor saluda a nuestros nuevos vecinos si?**

**-¿Vecinos?**

**-¿Son las personas que habitan en cercanía unos de otros dentro de una comunidad?-**bromeó la señora, cruzándose de brazos.

**-Ja Ja, muy graciosa… en mis tiempos las personas tardaban por lo menos dos días en mudarse, ¿desde cuándo son tan veloces? Pero… déjame acomodar mi mochila y voy a saludarlos con ustedes.**

**-Saku, que memoria tan corta. Hace una semana te dije que tendríamos vecinos nuevos…**

FLASH BACK

Una tranquila mañana del domingo, los Haruno desayunan juntos en el patio de su hogar. La hija de la familia, mientras tanto estudiaba para sus exámenes, por lo que estaba muy concentrada.

**-Querido, viste que anteayer un matrimonio vino a ver la casa de al lado? **

**-Ajá… **

**-Bueno, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con la señora, muy amable por cierto, y me dijo que comprarían el lugar, no tardaran en mudarse. Comentó también que dentro de una semana ya estarán instalados. Entonces le dije que cuando lo hagan, nosotros los recibiríamos con un almuerzo o cena dependiendo a qué hora terminen de desempacar, por lo que los quiero a AMBOS listos para hacerlos sentir bienvenidos, escucharon?**

**-Si mi amor, yo te ayudo.**

**-Sakura?-**

**-Si, si yo también ma.- **respondió la chica para volver a centrarse en sus estudios, aunque no le había dado mucha importancia al asunto.

FIN FLASH BACK

**-Además querida, -**continuó su mamá-** no hace falta ir hasta su casa, ya que te están esperando en la sala.-**

¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado. Algo apenada se dignó a voltear hacia la sala y se encaminó a presentarse. Pero estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, su mente no estaba en su momento más habilidoso que digamos, podría jurar que hasta necesitaba anteojos porque ya no podía distinguir a las personas.

**-Buenas noches. Soy Haruno Sakura, hija única de mis padres. Lamento que hayan presenciado tan penosa escena, pero como pudieron escuchar tuve una jornada muy… agotadora. **

**-Buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Tsunade, y este es mi esposo Jiraya y nuestro hijo Naruto. **

Sakura sólo atinó a sonreír educadamente.

**-Mucho gusto.**

**-El gusto es nuestro, que bueno que Naruto va a tener una amiga que pueda ayudarlo a conocer la ciudad. Por lo que veo, son de la misma edad, pienso que se llevarán bien.-**comento el esposo de la invitada.

**-Cuando pueda, le aseguro que le mostraré el lugar. Por favor, disculpen que no comparta la cena de bienvenida, pero en otro momento prometo invitarlos nuevamente y preparar yo misma la comida.- **dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

**-Eres muy amable niña, hablo en nombre de los tres cuando digo que aceptamos tu propuesta.-**respondió enternecida Tsunade.

**-Si me disculpan, que tengan una linda velada y buenas noches.-** se despidió la pelirosa. Después de sonreir nuevamente, se dio la vuelta emprendiendo el regreso.

**-Sakura… es un placer conocerte. Y buenas noches.- **escuchó decir al tal Naruto, supuso. ¡Dios! Estaba cansadísima, ya no tenía ni ganas de hablar pero ninguna de esas personas tenía la culpa de su estado. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, se dio la media vuelta enseñando una sonrisa amable en señal de despedida, acto seguido desapareció por las escaleras.

**-Bueno, ya la conocieron. Por favor pasen al comedor mientras Kisashi y yo llevamos la cena, si?**

Después de que Tsunade insistiera en ayudar y Mebuki no lo permitiera, la familia invitada se acomodó a la mesa mientras los Haruno aún no llegaban.

**-¡Es tan hermosa y educada! ¿verdad?- **comentaba la rubia a sus hombres- **¡Y me encanta el color de su cabello, es tan exótico! Pienso que podríamos llevarnos muy bien, me gustaría tenerlas cercas a ambas, es tan agradable estar en compañía de mujeres, para variar… ¡Pero es que es tan adorable!-**insistía la mujer.

**-Tranquila querida, no querrás asfixiarla. Y ya sabemos que es hermosa.-**

Su mujer abrió la boca para contestar.

**-Y educada.- **interfirió su marido. Ella volvió a tratar de hablar.

**-Y adorable. ¿Verdad Naruto?- **el hombre buscó ayuda.

**-Sí, lo es. Me recuerda mucho a…- **el joven calló instantáneamente. Su expresión fue triste y dolorosa, casi corrieron unas lágrimas por su mejilla pero él las limpió rápidamente _"Este no es ni el momento, ni el lugar." _Se dijo a sí mismo, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto. Pero la mujer, tiernamente le besó la frente y también se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, mientras que el hombre le sonrió paternalmente dándole una palmada en la espalda.

**-Vamos, seamos fuertes, si?-**

Ambos asintieron, y volvieron a acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares justo a tiempo en que los esposos regresaban de la cocina, trayendo consigo no sólo la comida si no también contagiando de a poco su alegría.

Aquel joven, ya tendría la noche para llorar.

***|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|||(N-S-I)|||+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|***

En una cafetería, tres amigas compartían la cena. Querían despejarse un poco de toda la tensión vivida en el día.

**-¡Ahh! Falta Saku-chan… ya la extraño.-**comento la castaña.

**-La vamos a ver mañana, con suerte ya va a estar muchísimo mejor. Estaba muy cansada.-**respondió la rubia.

**-Si… es fuerte, manejó bastante bien las cosas. Lo que si me hubiera gustado es que le diera su merecido a la metiche de Karin, o al menos lo hubiéramos hecho nosotras Ino-chan.-**

**-Creéme que yo quería lo mismo.-**dijo sorbiendo su licuado- **pero era más importante asegurarnos que la frentona no estuviera lastimada.-**

**-¡Muy cierto! Sólo por eso no limpié el piso con su engreído trasero.-**

**-¡Tranquila chica! ¿Cómo te dicen? ¿Lucy Liu?**-bromeó enarcando una ceja

**-¡Si me lo propongo, soy peor que Rambo! Por cierto Hina-chan, estás más callada de lo normal, ¿pasa algo?**

**-¿Hm? N-no pasa nada, sólo me distraje admirando el atuendo de aquella chica ¿la ven?**

Señaló disimuladamente hacia la ventana. Sus amigas le dieron la razón y empezaron a opinar con que otras prendas podría combinar su vestimenta, enseguida la conversación fue al ropero de cada una y los últimos gritos de la moda que les habían gustado y que querían comprar, en cuales tiendas podrían venderse y demás cosas. Mientras la peliazul sonreía divertida, observó como un chico pasó frente al local donde estaban, y no dudó en ir tras él.

**-Disculpen un momento, ya regreso.-**

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, se dirigió a la salida tratando de alcanzar a su objetivo. Cuando lo logró, tocó su espalda y esperó.

**-Sa-sauke-san.-**

El aludido volteó y se sorprendió de que la chica más tímida de su clase le estuviera hablando. La chica se puso roja y se le notaba nerviosa, empezó a hacer un movimiento con sus dedos y no hablaba todavía. El pelinegro, pensó que la chica era algo extraña, ¿Qué querría? Y de pronto tuvo una idea _"¿No será que?... ¿¡otra confesión!? Nooooo…" _

**-Hyuuga, yo…- **Hinata respiró profundamente y soltó lo que quería decir.

**-¿Por qué no ayudaste a Sakura-chan? Y-yo te vi en el pasillo… ¿por qué no hiciste nada?**

El Uchiha palideció. Estaba tan concentrado tratando de decidir que no se percató de la presencia de la chica. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de explicarle como realmente cómo fueron las cosas para él? ¿Se sentía culpable? ¿Inconscientemente deseaba que le contara a Sakura su versión de los hechos?

La fémina al notar su silencio y comprender que no hablaría, decidió dejar en claro lo que quería.

**-Y-ya no importa, porque el silencio otorga. N-no tenés idea de lo que significabas para ella ni de la mujer que perdiste. No voy a mencionar lo que sé simplemente porque no quiero herir más a Sakura-chan, para que no sepa que ni siquiera quisiste defenderla aunque ella lo necesitaba. ¡Pero, exijo que no vuelvas a lastimarla! Ni le dirijas la palabra, ella te va a olvidar y hasta ese entonces, no te cruces en su camino.**

Acto seguido, la joven dio la vuelta y regresó a la cafetería. Dejando culpable y con sentimientos encontrados al azabache

"_¿Pero que tienen los Hyuuga que andan de exigentes?" _

La razón.


	3. Preguntas sin respuestas

—Buenos días Hiashi-sama, aquí le traigo el horario de Hinata-sama para esta semana.

El inflexible hombre, interrumpió sus asuntos en el escritorio para observar detalladamente el trozo de papel que le extendía su sobrino para después retirarse. Momentos después, su impávido semblante se tornó molesto y no dudó en llamarlo de vuelta, mientras agarraba un bolígrafo, tachando y reescribiendo en varias partes sobre la hoja.

—¡Neji!

—¿Si, Hiashi-sama?

—A partir de ahora no toleraré más el uso indebido que hace Hinata de su tiempo. Nada de reuniones o salidas con amigos, ya no tiene 10 años, ahora es una jovencita que debe preocuparse por asumir el papel que le corresponde en esta familia y estar a la altura de nuestras expectativas. Y eso que aún no hemos … no importa. En lugar de malgastar energía en otras cosas, lo hará entrenando contigo.

—Pero Hia….

—¿Acaso pedí tu opinión Neji? Es mi primogénita, en su nacimiento fueron definidos sus deberes y obligaciones y aún así nunca se esforzó por cumplirlas. Incluso Hanabi a sus 12 años es más apta y decidida para ocupar su lugar, si Hinata continúa dándole importancia a cosas irrelevantes no dudaré en cederle el derecho a su hermana menor y eso te lo voy avisando para que vayas intentando motivarla, si es que aún le interesa. Pero aunque no sea la líder de la familia no permitiré que ninguna hija mía ande causando vergüenza o desestimación a nuestro apellido, así que no consentiré en que lleve sólo una vida normal, por lo menos servirá para proteger a su hermana_—_escribe unos últimos versos en el papel y se lo entrega al muchacho_—_. Puedes retirarte.

Eso es algo que Neji nunca pudo comprender de su estricta familia, si es que así podía llamarse a estas cuadradas personas. ¿En qué cabeza cabe que las familias deben separarse en ramas principales y secundarias? Solo por ser descendientes de segundos hijos… era ilógico desde el punto de vista de una persona común y corriente, pero cada familia es un mundo no? Desde que él tuvo memoria, fue sometido a arduos y extensos entrenamientos en diferentes artes marciales y actividades afines, incluida meditación, que al final pasó a ser su hobby preferido. Todo ello bajo la excusa de que "pertenecer a una familia muy bien posicionada económicamente los colocaba bajo la mirada de todo el mundo en todo momento y todo lugar, y no faltarían los malvivientes que quisieran sacar provecho de cualquier manera." Si bien era muy cierto, con todo lo que aprendió a través de los años fácilmente se libraría de 10 tipos juntos de una sola vez pero ¿Cuándo sería suficiente? ¿No bastaba el arma viviente el que lo habían convertido? ¡Se comportaban como si fueran la fuerza militar del país! ¡Como si ellos tuvieran que proteger a todos los civiles de la nación! No como una familia propietaria de empresas comercializadoras, y lo que más le dolía eran sus primas. Hanabi no tanto porque a pesar de sus dulces añitos de infancia se metió de llena a los entrenamientos con su padre y nunca se la sintió obligada o triste, ella lo hacía porque quería, ya hasta porque le gustaba, y era muy buena en lo que hacía. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que todavía era una niñita, era su obligación disfrutar de su niñez.

Pero Hinata… Hinata era un largo y complicado asunto aparte.

***|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|||(N-S-I)|||+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|***

—Ahhhhhh…_—_suspiraba una rubia durante las clases_—_ es tan aburrido si no tengo al señor Neji-soy-perfecto-nunca-me-equivoco-y-nunca-me-sup erarán-Hyuuga para molestar… y todavía le quedan tres días más de suspensión… moriré de aburrimiento ¡mátame Sakura, mátame antes de que las horrendas poesías de Kakashi-sensei lo hagan!

A Sakura se le escapó una suave risita al escuchar las ocurrencias que parloteaba su amiga.

—Shhhhh Ino, no hagas que nos llamen la atención. Además, ustedes dos no pueden estar tranquilos en una misma habitación sin tratar de matarse. Compiten, pelean y disputan por cualquier cosa ¡la semana pasada peleaban por quien iría a mi lado derecho! y a veces cansa.

—¡Frentona desagradecida! ¿¡Todavía no te das cuenta de que peleamos por vos!? Por tu amistad.

—¡Pero si ambos son mis mejores amigos!  
_—_Exacto. Pero sólo uno es el primer mejor amigo y el que queda es el otro mejor amigo. No es algo que puedas solucionar vos, es algo que sólo nosotros dos podemos arreglar y no desaprovechamos oportunidad para hacerlo. Por ahora estamos empatados, pero_—_en este momento Ino se pierde en su propia imaginación, donde se encuentra en la cima de una montaña, el sol brillando tras de sí y el viento meciendo sus cabellos con un moribundo Neji a un costadito_—_un día no muy lejano, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana pero un día ¡te juro que un día de estos! O tal vez de noche, o durante el día y también la noche ¡pero te prometo que lo voy a hacer morder el polvo!

—Me alegro por ustedes dos, señoritas cotorras que interrumpen constantemente la clase_._

El profesor observa desde la pizarra a sus alumnitas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver cumplida su misión de avergonzarlas, ya que todos se reían de su comentario mientras que ellas se pusieron rojas como tomates y agacharon la cabeza en completa sumisión, susurrando cosas como "Te lo dije cerda" y "Ya cállate frentona".

—Bien, ya que por fin tengo la atención de TODOS los presentes_—_de reojo pudo ver como las mejores amigas volvieron a enrojecer; ¡Divertirse a expensa de los demás de vez en cuando no es tan malo después de todo! Se dijo_—_, les comunico que a partir de hoy se les unirá un nuevo compañero. Sean amables con él. Puedes pasar.

Al instante las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a un apuesto jovencito que entraba con una sonrisa triunfal. Rubio de grandes y brillantes ojos azules, moreno, alto y con porte de galanazo. Con unas particulares marcas en sus mejillas, las cuales se asemejan a los bigotitos de los señores gatos, que le conferían un aspecto salvaje pero sexy.

—¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, espero podamos llevarnos bien.

La rubia y la pelirosa estaban que se alzaban la mandíbula la una a la otra para no babear más, el resto de las chicas estaban en las mismas o peores condiciones. Rara vez suelen haber nuevos alumnos, con suerte es un chico lindo pero hay que tener demasiada suerte como para que haya venido un modelo de catálogo recién salido de su sesión fotográfica. Mientras que la mayoría de los chicos estaban que ardían de celos porque, si antes apenas les notaban sus lindas compañeras debido al todopoderoso Uchiha, ahora que venía el tipejo este nunca más conseguirían novia. Estaban acabados.

—¿Sakura-chan? ¡Si! ¡Que alegría verte!

La susodicha se recompuso de inmediato. Ese chico la conocía, pero ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre si ella ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto en la vida?

—Sakura-chiiiiian…

El chico ya tenía una cara de tierno cachorrito y estaba impaciente esperando que la niña reaccionara. Por su parte la jovencita se moría de la vergüenza, no quería decirle que no lo recordaba, sería demasiado embarazoso, pero que más podía hacer si en verdad no recordaba nada. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero no se animaba a decirlo. Y además, todos estaban pendientes de la improvisada escena que se había creado, una muy contrariada Sakura y un muy apuesto Naruto esperando una respuesta.

—No me digas que… ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? ¿La cena de hace unos días?

"_Woooooooow…." _ Dijeron todos al unísono.

—¿De qué me perdí _—_exclamó Ten Ten_— _Sakurita picarona? :3

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, ya oficialmente los consagraron como pareja. Si de por sí ya estaba roja como ella misma, después de tales comentarios se sintió enrojecer aún más si es que eso era posible °/°

En cambio al mirarle, él seguía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y como si de un click en su por momentos retrasado cerebro se tratara, ella por fin cayó en cuenta de los hechos.

—N-naruto… Si te recuerdo.

***|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|||(N-S-I)|||+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|***

Muchas veces perderse es la mejor manera de encontrarse a uno mismo.

Para empezar, por ser su primo directo, tenía el deber y obligación de cuidarla y protegerla bajo cualquier costo, le habían dejado en claro que ella era la prioridad y eso conllevó que durante muchos años la odiara con todo su ser. La odiaba por quitarle su libertad, porque por culpa de ella su vida se redujo a ser un méndigo guardaespaldas personal, porque él jamás podría negarse para no manchar el honor de su amado padre, ah y porque, dicho sea de paso, por culpa del padre de ella su papá fue rebajado a ser servidumbre por el resto de su vida, y que encima no fue mucho tiempo tampoco ¿a causa de quién? De ella y su inutilidad… la odiaba por existir.

En uno de esos grises días de odio en su corta existencia de 5 años, volvía del dojo familiar luego de finalizar su entrenamiento diario junto con algunos de la rama principal. Y por azares del destino, no podía cruzar por el pasillo que daba directo a los territorios bouke por lo que no le quedó otra que dar toda la vuelta a la manzana y entrar por otro pasadizo. Debía además transitar por una plazoleta muy bonita donde vio con envidia a los niños siendo felices. Por estar de envidioso, tropezó con alguna piedra y terminó agarrándose de lo primero que cazó en el aire, y que encima para su mala suerte fue el pantalón de uno de los hombres que iban en frente suyo, y en vez de servirle de soporte, la prenda bajó junto con él hasta el suelo, dejando en calzones al individuo. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, justo en ese instante todo el mundo los había visto, carcajeando divertidos ante la situación, algunas madres trataban de contenerse pero los niños pueden ser crueles y hacían comentarios que aumentaban la bulla. Neji, que cayó de bruces y se raspó el mentón pensó que se reían de él, no se había percatado de los hechos. Enojado, no entendía que tanto chiste le encontraban a una caída así que se levantó con toda la intención de seguir caminando cuando una fuerte bofetada lo hiso voltear su rostro.

—¡Mocoso insignificante y torpe! ¡Inservible!_ —_otra cachetada marcó la nívea piel del pequeño_—_ ¿¡Tienes la suerte de ser entrenado por los del souke y es así como lo agradeces!?¿Si ni siquiera puedes caminar bien cómo esperas ser un buen protector para nosotros? Ni siquiera para eso sirves, tal vez seas bueno en las tareas domésticas ya que…

No supo en que momento dejó de importarle lo que le gritaba aquel cruel ser, simplemente agachó la cabeza y empezó a perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Solo y desprotegido, huérfano de padre y con una madre que no tiene ni voz ni voto para ayudarlo, víctima de un destino que no podía cambiar sin importar lo mucho que quisiera.

—¡Crueles e insensibles vejestorios!

Asombrado el sujeto calló, y Neji abrió como plato los ojos para encontrarse con una enfurecida niñita de largos cabellos rosados apuntando al grupo de hombres que callaban ante el injusto maltrato del niño.

—Mira mocosa metida…

—¡Cállese sádico sujeto! Ya escuché lo que tenía que decir ahora me va a escuchar a mí_—_no se sabe si por incredulidad o desconcierto pero el tipo no dijo nada más_—_. Todos vimos que sólo fue un accidente no es necesario que lo traten así, ni siquiera fue su culpa. Déjenlo en paz, estoy segura de que él lo siente de verdad, no lo vuelvan a tratar así.

Neji estaba que no salía de su sorpresa. No esperó semejante acto de valentía por y para él. Menos de una niñita super femenina que ni pinta daba de arremeter contra algo, con al menos cinco centímetros por debajo de su estatura, con los cachetitos inflados en protesta, sonrojada hasta las orejas por el enojo y con los puñitos apretados a los costados. De repente se le antojo que aquella imagen era sumamente tierna. Pero por supuesto que esos tipos no le tendrían consideración, por lo que intentó persuadirla para que se fuera, que ya estaba bien.

—No. No está nada bien niño. Si no te puedes defender yo lo haré, porque… no permitiré que esa pequeña luz en tu corazón se extinga_—_dijo sólo para él_—._ ¡Porque esto está mal y alguien tiene que decírselos bien fuerte!

Por más inesperado que fuera, no pudo contenerlas. Las lágrimas bajaron silenciosas por las mejillas del niñito castaño. Conmovido y agradecido, de todas las cosas que quería decirle sólo una atinó a salir de sus labios.

—Gracias… mi florecita de cerezo….

Después, llegó la señora Haruno, que silenciosa vigilaba a su pequeña desde cierta distancia dejándole expresarse todo lo que creyó necesario, y se la llevó. No sin antes sonreírle al chiquillo y esperar que su hija se despidiera de su nuevo amigo.

Desde ese día fue conociendo y comprendiendo el delicado equilibrio de tratar con una mujercita. Conoció los gajes del oficio de "ser amigos". Y pasado el tiempo juntos lograron erradicar el odio en él. Y más avanzado el tiempo, pudo establecer empatía con su prima. Pudo ver las cosas desde su perspectiva. Y pudo sentir el dolor, el rechazo, la decepción y las desesperadas ganas de que su padre la reconociera en algo, cargando sobre sus tímidos hombros.

Reconoció con tristeza que el ser fuerte no sólo significaba dominar a la perfección armas y artes marciales, conocimientos y destrezas, sino que también significaba sonreír aun cuando se quiere llorar, callar antes que gritar, ser amable y atenta con todos sin importar quién, seguir intentando aunque ya nadie espere nada de vos, que si tu propio padre cree que eres un fracaso sólo asientes pero cuando sales de su presencia practicas hasta caerte del cansancio y al día siguiente eres capaz de saludarlo con una sonrisa sincera… cualidades que él seguía aprendiendo pero que su prima dominaba hace varios años. Hinata era una mujer fuerte.

Lo que lo llevó a preguntarse constantemente ¿Qué más esperaban de ella? ¿Y de él? ¡Por Dios! ¡Eran educados, inteligentes, hábiles en diferentes destrezas, cada uno se prepara para asumir el rol que le corresponde dentro de la empresa familiar, ni siquiera eran vagos o derrochadores! ¿¡Qué más quieren!?

Ahora resulta que las escasas tres horas semanales que tenían ambos para despejarse un poco entre amigos eran un mal uso del tiempo. Pero eso no es lo peor de todo, no, ahí no termina la cosa ¡Ni si quiera podía contárselo a su mejor amiga! Porque ella simplemente no entendería, si ni siquiera el comprendía su triste situación, si le contaba de todas sus tareas lo llenaría de preguntas que ni siquiera él mismo puede obtener las respuestas hasta hoy en día. La preocuparía en vano. Lo único que ella sabe de su tediosa vida es que su padre murió protegiendo a Hinata, lo cual le ahorró muchas explicaciones sobre su odio hacia ella en el pasado; tampoco le contó lo de las ramas principales y secundarias porque se moría de vergüenza, no quería decirle que en su propia "familia" lo consideraban de segunda mano.

Pero quizás ya no pueda guardarse todo lo que lo oprime por más tiempo. Estaba llegando al punto de no importarle la vergüenza que sentía, o la angustia que pudiera causarle a ella, porque estaba a punto de explotar, de desbordarse su frustración.

—Está bien_—_se dijo_—_después de todo… puedo confiar en Saku, es mi mejor amiga.

Y con una fugaz sonrisa de aceptación, en medio del jardín de su hogar, se decidió a meditar de verdad.

***|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|||(N-S-I)|||+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|*|+|***

La pelirosa no pudo dejar de estar nerviosa desde ese episodio con su vecino. Estar en boca de todos no le gustaba, pero en cierta forma y muy en el fondo se sentía feliz de que diera la talla como para ser considerada la novia de Naruto. Claro que eso en ningún momento se lo tomó en serio, el punto es que su autoestima se lo agradecía, al final no era tan fea.

—Ya calmate Sakura, si no le das importancia a los comentarios para mañana nadie se va a acordar de tus cenas románticas a la luz de las velas. Así que deja de mirar el plato y come.

—¡Que eso no fue así!

—Jajaja que te calmes mujer, es que me gusta verte toda roja. No seas tan problemática…

Todos sus amigos rieron y se sintió tremendamente desprotegida ante las crueles burlas de cualquiera que quisiera hacerlas. Infló infantilmente sus cachetes haciendo que rieran más. En medio de su berrinche, casi cae fulminada de un infarto al encontrarse con Sasuke mirándola fijamente, inexpresivo, pero intenso. Quiso sostenerle la mirada pero la vergüenza de que la observara mientras se comportaba de lo más inmadura no se lo permitió. Ino, Ten Ten y Hinata se percataron de la situación, todas sintieron que algo extraño le pasaba al Uchiha, no sabían qué, pero serían más observadoras por esos lados.

Finalmente las clases concluyeron y las chicas se encaminaron hacia el metro, excepto Hinata que la recogían ni bien salía, pero ya en la estación Ino y TenTen tomaban una dirección diferente y para colmo su metro llega siempre más temprano que el de Sakura por lo que, debe esperar sola a que llegue el suyo.

—Hola Sakura-chan, no te habrás olvidado de mi otra vez verdad?

—Lo siento, de verdad. Es que ese día estaba muy cansada y ya apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos, perdóname por no verte per-

—Está bien, está bien. Mi intención era hacerte reír no que te sintieras mal, sabes _—_Dijo enseñando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja_—_. En realidad, yo te pido disculpas si te causé molestias con mi comentario de la cena, pero es que no había mucho más que pudiera decirte.

—Que tal "Soy el nuevo vecino" también hubiera funcionado.

Se quedó perplejo. Ella rio ante ese gesto y después las cosas fluyeron con naturalidad, como cuando uno conoce a una persona que realmente es de tu agrado. Hablando y hablando, ya estaban dentro del metro comentando cada uno un poco de su rutina.

—Sabes Naruto, ¿Qué te parece si esta noche cumplo mi promesa y comemos todos juntos? ¡Para celebrar tu primer día de clases!

—¡Me parece genial Sakura-chan, de veras! Deja le aviso a Tsunade que no se apresure en preparar la cena, esta noche cocinas tú.

—Okay. Yo le aviso a mamá lo mismo. ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

—¡Ramen del bueno!

Le habían dado tarde el aviso a la señora de Jiraya porque la cena ya estaba casi lista, pero como hábil mujer que era, enseguida se las arregló para convertir su comida en una más abundante para compartir entre las dos familias. Por su parte, Sakura le había puesto especial empeño a su ramen casero, quería la aprobación de sus comensales en especial del rubio que parecía amar aquel plato. Además se divirtió mucho espantando al rubio de la cocina ya que cada cinco minutos entraba con la intención pura de "ayudar" pero en realidad pillaba las cositas que podía comer mientras tanto.

En eso una llamada al móvil de la chef de turno silenció las risas de ambos jóvenes. Miro la pantalla y una brillante sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

—¡Hola bonito! ¿Ya me estás extrañando? ¿No? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Querés que te mande a I-no? Aja, ya me parecía_—_de repente borró su sonrisa_—_. Espera un momento_—_dijo al receptor del otro lado_—_. Naruto, puedes fijarte que los fideos no se pasen? Regreso en un momento.

Dijo con una sonrisa para el rubio y desapareció por la puerta.

Alguien en esa cocina quedó con una cara de pocos amigos.


End file.
